


Hidden Secrets (are best shared with lovers)

by Scarlet_Gryphon



Series: Polychosen Fics [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comments are highly appreciated!, F/F, F/M, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Polychosen, Sarah drake is a delight, divine polychosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gryphon/pseuds/Scarlet_Gryphon
Summary: Sarah Drake has a surprise for her lovers. She just hopes they like it.(Spoiler: theyreallydo)
Relationships: Duck Newton/Minerva/Sarah Drake/Leo Tarkesian/Juno Divine
Series: Polychosen Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676929
Kudos: 8





	Hidden Secrets (are best shared with lovers)

Sarah usually didn’t buy things off the internet, instead preferring to go to the one department store still extant in Kepler to do her clothes shopping, but this was definitely a special occasion. Besides, as nice as the department store was, it sure as hell didn’t have anything close to the quality of the set of clothing she was currently looking at. Red usually wasn’t her color, especially that particular shade, but she chose it specifically for that reason. Her partners wouldn’t expect it, which would make their reactions all the more potent. Before she could talk herself out of it, Sarah selected the correct sizes, put in her payment information, and then hit the order button. There. Now all she had to do was wait.

She  _ hated  _ waiting.

When the deceptively normal looking package arrived two weeks or so later, Sarah had to resist the urge to run to her bedroom and put it on immediately. She was an adult, thank you very much, and she had to cook dinner. Instead, she put the package on her bed and then went to take care of what was necessary, only returning to her bedroom once everything was finished for the night. 

The package waited innocently on the bed, as if it didn’t contain something deliciously out of character for her within its simple white interior. Sarah opened the package slowly, relishing in the anticipation that was building in her stomach. The color of the silky fabric was a little darker than it had appeared on the web, but she put that down to studio lighting and Photoshop working their magic. 

She ran her fingers over the fabric, a soft hum leaving her. She didn’t think it was actual silk due to the presence of the zippers, but satin was still as lovely and smooth as silk, so she was happy with it. Sarah got undressed and then eyed the garments critically. The bra looked the least complicated of the lingerie set to deal with, so she put that on first. 

She took a moment to play around with the zippers that ran vertically down the middle of her breasts, having fun experimenting. The makers of the lingerie had designed it well; the zippers didn’t even come close to pinching her skin, but still provided a teasing window through which her nipples could be seen. Once she was satisfied with that, Sarah slid on the garter belt and then the panties, removing the protective lining at the crotch before she settled everything into place.

The satin felt amazing against her skin, shifting with her every movement. Sarah contemplated how she would finish the look of her outfit, sitting on the end of her bed and absently drumming her bare heels against the footboard of the bedstead. Her movements stopped when she caught sight of a pair of strappy black heels that she’d bought ages ago to wear for a wedding she’d been a bridesmaid in peeking at her through her open closet door. She’d worn the shoes maybe once or twice since then, but otherwise they’d stayed in her closet. 

Sarah got up and then made the short trip to the closet, plucking the shoes up off the floor. Yes, these would do perfectly. The heels weren’t so high as to make her look ridiculous, but they’d add an inch or so to her moderate height of 5’6”. Now to add the final piece.

A rummage around in her sock drawer eventually unearthed a pair of black thigh-high tights that would look amazing. She had a pair in white as well, but she’d rejected them immediately. She was going for sexy woman after all, not sexy schoolgirl. Her nose wrinkled at the thought. Thankfully, none of her partners had ever showed the slightest inkling of desire for that kind of thing, but  _ still. _

Once she’d gathered everything she needed and attached all the fiddly bits of the garter to the top of her thigh highs, Sarah finished getting ready, putting on a floaty knee-length black dress that didn’t give away what she was wearing underneath. A bit of the understated makeup that she preferred and she was ready to go. 

The five of them- and it still thrilled Sarah to know that Juno Divine of all people had joined their relationship -were meeting at the house Duck had purchased on the edge of town a few months past, as it was the only place big enough for all of them to comfortably move about in without running into one another all the time. Sarah spent the short drive over listening to slow jazz on a low volume, not wanting anything loud or fast paced to key her up too much. The whole thing was supposed to be a surprise, after all, and it wouldn’t do to give away the game too early.

Sarah was the last to arrive to the house, pulling her car next to the curb behind Juno’s truck. She took a deep breath in and then let it out slowly before grabbing her purse and heading into the house. All of them had their own keys, so the first she saw of any of her lovers was when she wandered into the kitchen to see Juno keeping an eye on some pans on the stove while Leo was busy chopping up some vegetables with the practiced ease of someone well-versed in handling blades of varying sizes.

“Sarah! You look nice,” Leo said, shooting her a smile. 

“Thank you. I wanted to wear something different than jeans and a t-shirt, especially since I tend to wear those a lot,” Sarah replied, smoothing her hands over the soft fabric of her dress. Juno looked up from her work, looking her up and down with an approving expression that was tinged with more than a hint of heat. Sarah quietly cursed her propensity for blushing at the drop of a hat, especially when any of her partners looked at her with any sort of sexual admiration. 

She was used to just being another face at the Telescope, and lab coats, jeans, and t-shirts weren’t exactly the most flattering things most of the time, particularly after a long shift. Having four different people look at her with any kind of sexual interest, often at the same time, was still taking some getting used to for her.

“It does look nice,” Juno agreed. “Duck and Minerva will be here soon; they had to run out and grab some more drinks.”

“Oh, alright,” Sarah said. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Hm. Maybe set out the plates and silverware?” Leo suggested. “We haven’t done that yet.”

“I can do that.”

Sarah busied herself with setting out the plates and silverware, making sure everything was in place before she went to get the water and wine glasses. She was finishing putting the last glass on the table when the front door opened and she could hear Minerva and Duck come into the house. 

“Sarah! Wow, you look… amazing,” Duck said as he came into the open-plan dining room/kitchen area. Minerva followed shortly after him, a broad smile flashing across her face.

“You do indeed, Sarah Drake!” she said, setting the bottle of wine she was carrying on the table before sweeping Sarah into a warm hug. Sarah laughed as she returned the embrace, a good portion of her insecurity and nervousness fading away. It was hard to stay that way in the face of Minerva’s enthusiasm.

“Thank you both,” she said once the hug was over. “I wanted to try something different today.”

“Well, now I feel underdressed, darlin’,” Duck said, leaning in to brush a kiss against her cheek in passing. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you later,” Sarah promised him. Duck made a quiet noise of intrigue.

“I’ll hold you to that,” he said before going to the kitchen to speak with Leo and Juno. Sarah watched him go with a smile, only to be surprised when she turned and saw Minerva looking at her with a curious expression.

“Everything alright?” Sarah asked.

Minerva blinked a few times before her smile turned into something that wouldn’t be out of place on a very pleased cat. “You have  _ plans _ for tonight, and I for one look forward to seeing how they turn out, my Star Seeker. I may have to make some of my own to compliment yours.”

Sarah huffed softly. Damn Chosen and their visions of the future.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ tell anyone else,” she said. 

Minerva laughed brightly. “No need to worry about that. I can keep a secret, especially one as lovely as this.”

“You’d better,” Sarah grumbled. She put a smile on her face when the others came in with the food, moving to help them get trivets and other things on the table before the hot dishes were set down. Dinner passed with its usual atmosphere of conviviality and laughter, though Sarah had to admit she was distracted by thoughts of what might come later and what Minerva might have in store. She’d figured that, if nothing else, the lingerie would serve as a sort of appetizer to the main meal of having sex with at least one of her partners, but Minerva’s unknown plans had thrown a wrench into the works, albeit an intriguing one.

Her distraction didn’t go unnoticed throughout the meal. Minerva merely shot her an amused smile and reached out to teasingly brush a hand over Sarah’s thigh, her fingers skipping knowingly over the straps linking Sarah’s garter and the top of her thigh-highs. Sarah found her grip tightening on her silverware and had to consciously loosen it before the utensils bent or broke. Damn enhanced strength.

“Starting on dessert already?” Leo asked, glancing between the two of them. Sarah felt her cheeks warm immediately, the color rising swift and hot. 

“I-”

“Oh, good, I was hoping that’d be on the menu tonight,” Juno said with a slightly evil grin. “I call dibs on Duck first round!”

“What?! Why?”

Juno pointed her fork at him. “I still owe you for those bruises you left on my thighs the last time, you mouthy asshole.”

“I apologized for that!”

“Not well enough.”

Sarah bit her bottom lip to hold back her laughter, but one glance at Leo had her failing completely. She got up from her seat and collected her plate, still laughing. 

“Why don’t we clean up and then we can figure out who has dibs on who?” she suggested. 

“A fine idea!” 

Minerva gathered up her own dishes, Leo following her lead. Juno and Duck kept up their bickering even as they helped clean up, and once the dishes had been either put in the dishwasher or set in the sink to soak and the leftovers put away in the fridge, the five of them retired to the living room. Juno and Duck claimed the loveseat, while Minerva drew Sarah over to the couch, directing her not to sit on the cushions but rather her lap. Leo sat down in the armchair, content to wait his turn and see who won the argument between the two rangers.

“Shall we show them your surprise?” Minerva murmured in her ear, hands resting loosely on Sarah’s thighs. “Or should we wait and see if they even notice in the midst of their bickering?”

Sarah hummed, thinking as she melted back against Minerva’s warm and soft bulk. Showing them outright had its merits, but she was also curious to see just how long it would take her lovers to drag themselves away from the argument that was now being interspersed with more and more heated kisses. It was always a battle of personalities between Duck and Juno when they were together, the product of having known one another for so long. 

The siren song of a test won out, pleasing both the science part of her brain and the part that usually hid just how much of a little shit she could be when she put her mind to it. 

“Let’s see how long it takes,” she replied softly. “Want to make a bet?”

“And what would we be betting?”

“Whoever wins gets the first orgasm?”

Minerva laughed quietly, the sound warm and fond against Sarah’s ear. “A wonderful idea, Sarah. I think going nice and slow will be the best way. Keep an eye on the clock for us. How long do you think it’ll take?”

“Mm, depends on how involved they are, but at least ten minutes after we start?”

“I will give them the benefit of the doubt and say five. Perhaps less if we get our lion involved.”

Sarah glanced over at Leo, who was watching Duck and Juno make out with great interest, his hand resting not-so-casually over his lap. “Or we could see how long it takes all three of them since they seem pretty invested right now.”

“That they do. A pity that they’ll miss out on this, then,” Minerva mused before sliding one hand under Sarah’s skirt. Sarah shivered at the slow and steady path the hand took, Minerva’s broad and calloused fingers tracing along the line of her thigh highs until they reached the ends of the garter straps. 

“Hm. Let’s keep these on for now,” Minerva decided, moving her hand back. “Why don’t we get this dress off you?”

“It unzips at the side,” Sarah said, sitting up straighter so Minerva could have better access. “Once that’s done, we can just slip it off over my head.”

“Perfect.”

Minerva’s clever fingers made quick work of the dress’s zipper, and soon she was sliding it over Sarah’s head and setting it aside. Sarah tried to keep a close eye on the clock on the nearby wall the moment the dress was off, but that task was soon proving difficult with the way Minerva’s hands were gliding over her skin, plucking at the various straps connecting everything like they were strings on a harp. 

“Minerva, I can’t… I keep losing track of the time,” Sarah complained quietly. Duck and Juno had forgone all attempts at arguing and were deeply invested in their make out session, one of Juno’s hands buried in Duck’s hair while the other had rucked up his shirt and was playing mercilessly with a nipple, drawing deep moans that were barely muffled by Juno’s mouth.

Minerva smoothed a hand over Sarah’s stomach, fingers drifting over the faint scar from the emergency cesarean section she’d had years ago as well as the faded stretch marks from that young pregnancy. 

“Ignore them, Sarah,” she commanded quietly, the edge of steel to her voice making a shiver run down Sarah’s spine and lodge itself firmly in her core, “just as they are doing to us. If they do not care to see you in your glory, then I will gladly take their shares myself.”

Sarah was about to protest that she wasn’t exactly glorious, not when compared to the others, when Minerva bent her head and bit carefully at the tendon that ran between her neck and shoulder, worrying at the flesh there until a dark mark had been raised there. Sarah moaned, too used to keeping her sounds soft and quiet in deference to the thin walls of her apartment for the noise to carry much further than the little bubble she and Minerva had found themselves in. Leo, however, caught the noise and looked over, his eyes widening greatly when he saw just what Sarah was wearing.

He got up from his chair and then situated himself between their legs after grabbing a pillow off the couch to cushion his knees. Leo looked up at Minerva, a questioning look on his face. 

“A surprise for us all,” she said once she’d lifted her mouth away from Sarah’s skin. “I believe I have won our bet, Sarah Drake, but I want to change the prize.”

“How so?”

Minerva grinned. “A thought I have had recently, but it will need both you and Leo to accomplish. Would you be willing to trust me with this?”

Sarah exchanged looks with Leo and then shrugged. “You haven’t led us astray before when it comes to sex. It  _ does _ involve sex, right?”

“Of course it does,” Minerva assured her, “but first… Leo, would you mind seeing if that lowest zipper is functional?”

Leo grinned. “It would be my pleasure.”

He slowly drew the zipper that ran vertically down the center of the panties downwards, being careful not to catch anything as he did so. Sarah watched his face closely, a smirk breaking out when she saw his reaction to the fact that she’d been to the waxing salon recently. There was still a small patch of hair high on her mound, but the rest had been removed to allow for the panties to sit closer to her skin and so that the zipper didn’t catch anything. Getting the hair removed had been painful, but that pain was worth it for the reaction it got.

Leo stared for a moment before blowing a stream of air across Sarah’s bare skin, making her jump in place. Minerva wrapped one arm around her waist to steady her. 

“I think a prize such as this should be savored, don’t you, Leo?”

Leo nodded. “Definitely,” he agreed. “What did you have in mind?”

“Pleasure her with your mouth, and then once she’s come at least once, we can move on to the idea I have,” Minerva decided. 

“I don’t know how this is a prize for y- _ oh _ !” Sarah pressed back against Minerva as Leo set to work, using his clever tongue to show her just how much he appreciated her, his thumbs on either side of his mouth keeping the two halves of the panties apart. 

“It is a prize for me,” Minerva rumbled in Sarah’s ear as she pulled down the zippers over her nipples, “because seeing my Chosen in the midst of their pleasures is always a gift.”

Sarah wasn’t too sure about  _ that _ , but any rational thought processes crashed out the window under Leo’s continued skillful application of his oral talents. She moaned again, this time louder due to the added stimulation from Minerva’s fingers ghosting over her nipples. That noise finally seemed to pull Juno and Duck’s attention away from one another, earning twin bleary-eyed expressions until Juno spoke, her voice rough and reverent.

“Holy  _ shit _ .”

“Y-yeah,” Duck managed, pupils blown wide with lust. “That ain’t fair at  _ all _ .”

“You two were busy with one another,” Minerva said as they sat up, Duck’s erection clear against the fabric of his jeans. “It’s not our fault you missed out on the surprise our Sarah had planned for us.”

Leo hummed in agreement, the vibrations against her clit making Sarah’s toes curl. 

“Ah,  _ fuck _ , that’s perfect! Do that again, Leo!” she demanded, holding on to the arm Minerva still had around her waist so she didn’t reach out and tangle her fingers in Leo’s hair. He wasn’t as big a fan of it as Duck was, and she did her best to respect that. It was hard going, however, especially when she wanted to keep him in one place while he teased her over and over with that tongue of his, occasionally throwing in a hum here and there for variety.

It wasn’t long after Leo had settled into a good rhythm that Sarah felt her first orgasm of the night wash over her, her head tipping back against Minerva’s shoulder and her grip tightening as pleasure ran through her whole body. Leo pulled away, looking quite pleased with himself. Sarah wasn’t going to fault him for that; he’d done an amazing job where she was concerned.

He ran a hand over her trembling thigh, doing his best to soothe it. “Doing okay?”

“I’m doing  _ so _ good,” Sarah assured him once she got her breath back. She straightened up and looked at Minerva. “What did you have in mind for us?”

Minerva ran her fingers through Sarah’s hair, her expression thoughtful. “I had been contemplating something, but in order for all of us to enjoy it, I will need to ask you a question, Juno.”

Juno blinked, surprised. “What question is that?”

Minerva waved her free hand to encompass the rest of the room. “I share a bond with everyone here save for you. You are not one of my Chosen,  _ but _ that doesn’t mean that you can’t become part of our… I suppose the closest phrase in English would be ‘mental network’. If you ever want to leave, I can always remove you, but-”

“I’m in. And if you think any of you are going to get rid of me that easily, then you’ve got another thing comin’,” Juno said immediately. “What do we have to do?”

Minerva tapped Sarah on the hip, signaling for her to get up. Sarah waited until Leo had moved out of the way before sliding off of Minerva’s lap, wobbling momentarily until she remembered that she was still wearing her high heels. She sat down next to Minerva and undid the shoes, setting them aside and flexing her feet. Leo reached up and took one of her feet in hand, rubbing it gently as Minerva got up from the couch and went over to Juno. Sarah let him, certainly not minding the chance for an impromptu foot rub.

Minerva knelt in front of Juno and took hold of her hands. “There are two ways to do this. One is boring and just involves me forging the connection with you.”

Juno grinned. “And the not-boring one?”

Minerva leaned in and kissed her deeply, keeping hold of her hands. As they kissed, the others could feel a small blossom of warmth in the back of their minds. Sarah laughed fondly when Juno’s mental presence bloomed fully in the web of connections between Minerva and her Chosen.

For Sarah, each of her fellow Chosen had a specific feel to them. Duck was the ocean, calming and deep but with hidden riptides that could pull you under with no notice. Leo was the earth, solid and steady but able to shift abruptly into danger if the situation was right. And Minerva? She was the warm sunshine of a midsummer’s day that could quickly turn blazing hot if needed. 

It took a bit for Sarah to get a grasp on what Juno felt like, as while intellectually she knew the other woman was dangerous, there wasn’t that sharply honed edge of a blade hidden behind a genial smile, either. Eventually, Sarah decided Juno was the forest: usually calm and quiet, but home to predators that could and would kill if necessary.

Minerva sat back on her heels, and judging from Juno’s dazed expression, had thoroughly turned her world upside down both from the kiss and the forging of the connection.

“This is very weird but also very cool,” Juno said faintly. “And you all have this?”

“Essentially, yes,” Minerva said, squeezing her hands. “Now, let’s all get to the bedroom. We could also stay out here if you like.”

“That depends on what you’ve got planned, honey,” Duck pointed out. “If it’s just down to us not having supplies out here, that can be fixed real quick.”

Minerva turned to look at Sarah, which prompted Leo to stop his foot rub. “Sarah, were you wanting something more than just Leo’s mouth on you tonight?”

“If I’m getting fucked, then I’m taking the panties off,” Sarah said. “As cute as they are, I don’t want anything sensitive getting pinched or scraped on anyone. I can leave the thigh-highs on, though.”

“In that case, take your pick of partner,” Minerva replied, getting to her feet. “It’ll work with anyone. Once you’ve picked, I’ll get the necessary aids.”

Sarah contemplated her choices. She loved spending time with all of her partners, but she hadn’t spent as much time with Juno lately as she’d prefer.

“Juno.”

That brought Juno out of her daze faster than a bucket of ice water to the face. Duck looked mildly put out, but the expression on Minerva’s face as she left the room had Sarah thinking that he wouldn’t be out of sorts for too much longer. Sarah undid the clips for her garters and then took off her panties, setting them aside for later. As promised, she left the thigh-highs on, reattaching the garter straps out of sheer curiosity as to how they would look without the underwear. Pretty damn good, if she said so herself.

Minerva came back a few minutes later with a harness for the strap-on, a bottle of silicon-safe lube, a damp washcloth, and, much to her delight, one of Sarah’s favorite dildos. It wasn’t anything fancy or outrageous, but it definitely got the job done where it counted. Juno busied herself with getting undressed, Leo and Duck following her lead. The curtains on the front windows had already been drawn over them when Sarah had got there, meaning no one could see within the house nor its occupants.

Sarah adored seeing her lovers in any state, but naked was always a favored one. Leo took his former seat on the armchair once more while Minerva handed off everything to Juno and then joined Duck on the loveseat, shedding her clothes as she went. Sarah watched Juno put the harness on after fitting the dildo into its place, the dark leather looking amazing against the curves of her body.

“So, what exactly is going to happen here, Minerva?” Juno asked as she double-checked the fit of the harness. 

“There was a practice on my home planet that allowed the leader of a small unit or team of warriors to know how their subordinates were feeling during battle and consensually adjust their emotions if necessary,” Minerva explained. “Usually it merely assisted in gauging morale and allowing the commander to assist with regulating that during times of stress, but I wanted to see if we could use it to other means.”

Sarah’s eyes lit up. An experiment, and a sexy one at that? She was  _ so _ down for that.

“And what, you’re thinking you could enhance our pleasure by tweaking things here and there?” Leo asked.

“More like letting the pleasure one person is feeling bounce off and be multiplied by another’s and then share that with the whole group,” Minerva explained. “A sort of feedback loop, if you will. Would everyone be alright with trying that?”

“I’m fine with it,” Duck said, the others chiming in with agreements not long after. “Besides, it’d be a fun thing to play around with.”

“Multiple experiments with different variables,” Sarah agreed. “I like it.”

Duck laughed. “I thought you might. Anything special the girls have to do, Min?”

“No. I’ll act as the amplifier; they just have to enjoy themselves.”

“I think we can manage that,” Juno said, eyeing Sarah with a heated look. Sarah busied herself with shifting a few pillows around on the couch, moving them to one end in case Juno wanted her to lay down. 

“Stand up for me?” Juno requested once she was done with her preparations. Sarah did as asked, surprised to see Juno taking the spot Minerva had recently occupied. “Good. Straddle me facing the others. I want them to have the perfect view.”

Sarah followed Juno’s instructions, staying up on her knees when Juno placed a hand on her hip to stop her from settling in. After a quick application of lube to the dildo (and a wipe of her hand with the damp washcloth to clean it), Juno guided Sarah down, helping her sink slowly but surely onto the toy. She wasn’t able to stop the moan that escaped as the dildo filled her, but Sarah didn’t care. She was in a safe place with people who loved her and actively encouraged her to be more free with herself.

“Ready?” Juno asked. Sarah nodded, adding verbal confirmation a moment later.

“Ready. Minerva?”

“Go right ahead,” Minerva assured them with an encouraging smile. Sarah smiled back and then began to lift herself up, Juno meeting her halfway on the way back down. The two of them feel into an easy, lazy rhythm that wouldn’t tire one of them out before the other, using momentum and gravity to do a lot of the work. Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah could see Leo pleasuring himself, and right before her, Minerva had Duck in hand and was whispering something into his ear that had him turning fascinating shades of pink while she slowly but surely stroked him in time with Sarah and Juno’s movements.

Sarah wasn’t sure when Minerva started to do her emotional feedback loop, but the pleasure certainly began to build far faster than it usually did, even with the orgasm she’d already had that night. The feel of Juno’s body brushing against hers and the sight of her lovers in the midst of enjoying themselves helped further that along. She didn’t know who truly came first, to be honest, but her eyes shut involuntarily at the orgasm that slammed into her a few minutes later. It stole her breath and all rational thought away, one hand grasping frantically at Juno’s to anchor herself.

When Sarah opened her eyes after the overload faded, there was little more than harsh panting and the faintest of whimpers to be heard amongst the five of them.

“H-holy  _ shit _ ,” Duck breathed, his eyes wide and more than a little glassy. “I don’t-  _ fuck _ !”

“I think,” Minerva said shakily, “that next time I will only amplify one person’s pleasure rather than that of all five of us.”

Juno grunted in agreement, her forehead resting against Sarah’s back. Leo merely nodded, not seeming to trust his voice at that moment. Once she felt sure her legs weren’t going to fail her for the short time she needed to be on them, Sarah carefully extricated herself from the dildo and then flopped gracelessly onto the couch next to Juno.

“So,” she began after several false starts, “I’ve got to say, I wasn’t expecting that for tonight. Sex, sure, but psychically enhanced sex? That’s a new one for me.”

“You started it with that get-up,” Leo pointed out. Sarah grinned.

“Sometimes I just want to wear sexy lingerie. Is that a problem?”

“Not at all,” Leo said quickly. “I’m not complaining at all.”

“Good, because I’d be worried if you were.”

That set the others off into laughter, and as Sarah leaned in against Juno and rested her head on her shoulder, she smiled to herself. Maybe she should impulse buy things more often if this was the reaction she got.


End file.
